User blog:Tripoverparty/Personal Headcanons
Here are just some of my own personal headcanons for the Creepypastas. Now, I know how everyone feels about headcanons in the Creepypasta fandom, but please don't try to take this too seriously. They're only made for fun. 1. Jane hides her emotions very well from others. Especially towards strangers, and sometimes when she's around her wife and sister. On the outside she acts tough and lively, but on the inside she's hurting and is still broken-hearted from losing her parents. 2. Eyeless Jack is type of demon taking a human form. This is why his eyes bleed black and eats kidneys. 3. Sally doesn't want to be shipped with any of the other Creepypastas or with anyone else, in general. Because of the fact she was raped before she died, it has affected how she reacts to situations and people, leaving some serious psychological and trust issues. She wouldn't know how to properly respond to romance. 4. Jeff is extremely cunning. He is willing and capable of manipulating and bending people to his will. He has good people and social skills. He is capable of mimicking several different personas to trick his victims. 5. Toby is actually really fond of waffles, and is a sort of guilty pleasure for him. Mostly because it reminds him of when his mother used to make them for him and his sister back when they were a functional family. And is hatchets are also a reminder of his past family. They once belonged to his father. 6. Homicidal Liu sometimes experiences glimpses of sanity in which he realizes how miserable his life is and what he has done. Sometimes he will have a mental breakdown which can last from hours to days depends of how clear the glimpse or flashback is. 7. Sexual Offenderman is lonely and wants to find that special someone. 8. Laughing Jack's candy is poisoned with lethal doses of cyanide. 9. Clockwork is the "dominant one" in the relationship (Yes. I ship TicciWork uwu). Mainly due to that fact that growing up Toby was home schooled at an early age, and that he has mental disorders that most people would find unattractive, which has kind of ruined his chances of getting a girlfriend. So, he didn't have many- if at all, any experience with dating and relationships. But since Clockwork has had boyfriends before, she's usually the one that has to... Well, show Toby the ropes. 10. Masky is Slender Man's right-hand man, but can be very ruthless and unpredictable in his actions. He will take any route necessary to complete a task, even if it means hurting/killing people in the process. 11. Hoody, unlike Masky, thinks much more about his actions before carrying out with Slender's orders. I view Hoody as very wise and not as talkative as the other proxies. I also view him as very passive aggressive in his actions, while Masky will just attack someone with no plan. Hoped you enjoyed! Comment down below which one was your favorite headcanon or tell me some of your own. :) Category:Blog posts